


Dream Smp Oneshots/Write Dump

by Cheeze_St1ck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Shiping, i'll add more tags when i can think of them, oneshots, yes it's me again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeze_St1ck/pseuds/Cheeze_St1ck
Summary: Basically, I dump out whatever writing idea comes to meYou can add some suggestions if you'd like :).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Outside in the cold sat Ranboo and Technoblade, sharing a campfire. Phil had been off to find more firewood, but he really just wanted to wait for the two boys to connect. Unfortunately, it's been almost an hour, and not a word was spoken since he left.

Techno shifted in his seat, tapping his foot on the ground. Besides the occasional glance, the two never looked at each other. Finally, Technoblade tried to pick up a conversation. 

"Soo... quite the crazy weather out here, huh?" he beamed an uncomfortable smile to mask his hatred for small talk. Ranboo's gaze shifted from the white snow below to the start night above. "Yeah, think it'll come down harder tonight?" Techno nodded, turning back to the fire. God, this was painful for both of them. Ranboo's hand began to shake in the frigid weather. He looked back at Techno, hunched over like a shrimp. The whole time, his foot was tapping the soft power that laid all around them. Ranboo, taking a shaky and timid breath, built up the strength to finally ask him the question.

"Techno, I-I have these voices in my, uh, my head. And, Uhm, I heard that you also deal with that...so...I was wondering how you deal with them...?" Ranboo shrunk back a bit when he saw Techno's eyes snapped to his. He huffed a low sigh, pausing his foot mid-motion. He leaned back to stretch before answering his question. "Well, we certainly jumping into some deep shit, huh?" He chuckled, hoping to get a laugh out of such a weird and serious conversation. After getting no response, he continued. "Um, for me, the voices take care of themselves. They don't do anything crazy. It's usually just 'E' or something stupid." Technoblade shrugged. 

Ranboo sighed, defeated. This was the one thing he thought they had in common, and still they different. He stared on into the charred remains of the firewood, reminding him that Phil still hasn't come back yet. "Sometimes they get so loud, it's almost like they're right in front of you. Talking to you." Techno, taken aback, glanced at Ranboo in disbelief. He thought he was as crazy as him, but he's crazier! "Well, uh you see Ranboo, uhhhhh," He stumbled to find his words as Ranboo silently stared on. 

"I know. I'm weird. I'm not like you, or Phil, or Wilbur. I'm a- " Ranboo paused, biting his lip hard. He hated that word. Monster. Freak. Ugly. Words he has been called over and over. Traitor. A nobody. Untrustworthy. As hard as he tried, he always seemed to be called the very things he hated. Technoblade wanted to go home so incredibly bad, but now that he had the bright idea of talking, he can't get out. "Eh, I mean, mine tells me to kill people constantly. Everyone except Phil and...well, you."

"Why?" Technoblade shrugged once more. He knew why, though. They both knew, but if Ranboo brought it up, Techno would kill him. He wasn't too excited about losing his first canon life, or even worst, get on Techno's bad side. 

"W-well, I mean, I-I-I GUESS we're friends now."

Ranboo let out a little thankful and slightly surprised gasp, eyes lighting up. "Aww! Thank you, Techno!" he peeped. Techno rolled his eyes and turned his head away to hide his flushed cheeks. "M-man this fire is, wooh, it's really burning my face, you know?"

"Totally, it's uh, it's pretty bright."

"Yeah, it's not like I've always thought of you as a friend or something. But don't talk to anybody about this talk we had, okay?"

Ranboo nodded, cracking a smile. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is isolated in prison and a familiar face visits him.

The ticking of the clock numbed Dream's ears as the sound echoed through the walls. The closed, obsidian walls glowed a deep purple-black. A book laid on his lap, a fresh page. A fresh, new start. The guards always supplied him with the books and food he needed, but one of them, Punz, was always so reluctant to hand it over. As if he wanted him to starve. To die, with no memories of the pain and chaos he ripped across the land he once called his own.

Dream doesn't blame him, if he had a choice of killing a tyrant or letting him live in such a hollow place, he'd choose death. He looked up to the lava that flowed oh so very slowly and wished he could lose his last life in that pool of pain instead of sulk in this miserable box that put him in. This wasn't how his story was supposed to end. He wasn't supposed to be the bad guy.

His fingernails dug into the leather cover of the book, fuming. Out of rage, he chucked the book into the pit of hot magma. He yelled and hit his hands on the walls. The anger and rage burned through his body. This was normal. These random fits of rage and he'd take it out by screaming and shouting at the guard from the other side. There sat Sam, having to deal with it all constantly. Dream's anger shifted to anguish as he pushed his back to the corner. He slumped down, pulling his knees up to his chin, and stuffed his face into his legs. Sobs poured out of him, starting small then slowly evolving into hard, aggressive sobs. "Why?" he squeaked in between cries. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt everyone. I'm sorry."

"Hello, friend." The voice echoed. Dream's teary eyes widened as his entire body froze in fear. He slowly lifted his head to see a blurry version of a person. Rubbing his eyes, he made out the figure to be Ranboo. But, something was off.

Ranboo stepped forward, just above Dream, and cocked his head to the side. His face seemed so sinister, and he looked so put together. This wasn't Ranboo, but he emitted the same energy Ranboo did.

Dream slowly rose to his feet as Ranboo got closer and closer. As he neared him, Dream finally saw his face. Instead of a split of black and white, his face was a pale daisy with candy red eyes. "You." Dream growled. By now they were face to face, so close Dream could hear Ranboo's soft breathing.

"Hm, you're cries seem so familiar... I wonder who I heard them from before." Ranboo's hand slammed into the wall next to Dream, trapping him. "Oh yeah, they were mine." His voice got lower on the word 'more'. Dream felt so small, so tender as if one hit ad he'd be down and out. "It's not fun being the target, is it Big Man?"

"Leave me alone." Dream tried to mask his fear, but Ranboo saw right through. "Well, it's your fault. You manipulated me, Tommy, Tubbo, George, Sapnap, EVERYONE!" From Ramboo's shouting, Dream wasn't sure how Sam couldn't hear him. "YOU did this yourself. YOU blew up the community house."

"No."

"Yes, you did. You hurt them. On purpose."

"No, no, no NO!" Dream screamed, hands clapping over his ears. Ranboo backed up and grabbed a book. A diary. He took a quill, wrote something down, and set it back on his pillow.

"You are the reason you are here. You are the bad guy." Ranboo sneered.

Dream's hands fell, tears falling to the floor. He shook his head, choking down sobs. "Why are you here? I've suffered enough, haven't I? Isn't being here enough?" Ranboo's eyes shone in the light from the lava as he stared down at the green man on the floor once more. "Why am I here? I've never been here, to begin with."

Dream's head snapped upward to where Ranboo once stood, only to find no one there. "I-I'm going crazy." His eyes began to tear up as he huddled into his corner, rocking back a forth.

"I'm so sorry." Dream whispered. "Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm lowkey proud of this ngl asihdhiewfhhsd-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Also, this might become a weekend thing since school has been up my ass so I might not post Mon. - Thurs.


	3. Chapter 3

The fire snapped and crackled as Philza began to wrap the bloody cut that ran down from the top of Ranboo’s cheek to his collarbone. The sharp twinges of pain were numbed down the more bandages he placed. The cut was very deep and excruciatingly painful. By now, the blood stopped leaking, but the stinging of the alcohol wasn’t any better than that. Phil said that it was supposed to clean the wound, so Ranboo tried his best not to mess him up. 

After five minutes, Phil dropped the rubbing alcohol and bandages back into the box and with a tiny click, he closed it. Ranboo’s eyes fluttered open, releasing a shaky sigh of relief. His eyes moved down to his hand that was riddled with scrapes and cuts before, was now wrapped neatly around. ‘Man,’ Ranboo thought, ‘Phil knows what he’s doing.’

“Let it rest for a few days. Come back here regularly to get it cleaned up, ‘k?” A smile loomed over Phil’s as he waited for Ranboo to answer. He nodded and Phil got up. Techno took his place while he moved back into the basement. He handed Ranboo a bowl of soup for him. When Ranboo looked up to thank him, he realized the tear in his robe.

He pointed to it, unable to speak. His throat felt horse all of a sudden and his legs weak as Techno loomed over him, casting a shadow that completely encased him. “Hm?” Technoblade looked down at the bottom of his robe and saw what he was motioning to. “Ah, it’s nothing Ranboo. Don’t sweat it.” He took the seat next to him, taking it off one sleeve at a time. 

“I-I’m sorry, Techno. I should have fought harder, and-and-and maybe if I did then I wouldn’t have gotten hurt and-” Tech rose his hand up, silencing him. He patted his good shoulder in reassurance. “Ranboo, It’s not your fault exactly. They’re just… bad people.” His hand moved down from his shoulder to his arm, rubbing it a bit. Ranboo, holding the hot soup in his cold and clammy hand, obviously didn’t feel better about it.

“I know, but I still wish I were better. I wish my memory wasn’t as bad as it is, I wish I never had that disc and put you guys at risk, and… I-” his voice cracked, tears threatening to fall. Techno knew how he felt, but he didn’t know how to help. So, he did nothing. What a big brain man.

It was silent for what seemed like forever until the sound of Philza’s footsteps broke it. He stuck his head in, looking at the boys from the back of the room, and slowly stepped in. And just like that, he joined the awkward silence with them. In hand, Phil had a change of clothes for Ranboo. A dark blue blazer with a plain white dress shirt. He left them on Ranboo’s lap and grabbed his hat. “Well, I’m gonna go check on the farms. See you, boys, in a few, aye?” They nodded, still not a word from them. Phil sighed and left out the front door.

Technoblade’s foot began to fidget really bad as Ranboo slipped on the white dress shirt until he finally spoke up, breaking the silence once more with a cough. “So, I guess Phil really is bored if he went out to take care of the farms, huh?” He tried to get a laugh out, but Ranboo seemed so out of mind that he didn’t even notice he spoke.

Techno tried to lead down to see his eyes, but his hair silver and raven black hair was covering them pretty well. “Hellooooo, Earth to Ranbooooo?” He brushed the hair blocking his eyes, tucking it behind his ear, and revealed Ranboo’s full purple eyes, leaking tears with a lilac hue. His hand pulled back as he stared into the endless sea of Ranboo’s amethyst eyes.

Embarrassed, Ranboo covered his face with his hands and stood up, dropping the blazer and soup onto the floor. The tears that slipped from his face made a sizzling sound as it burned him. Ranboo ran to the door, opening it with his bad shoulder on accident, and collapsed onto the snow. His hands began to melt as his legs turned to jello. Using his little strength he had left in his enderman-like legs, he picked himself up and wobbled slowly to his small hut.

Out followed Technoblade, running out to catch him up with him. The moment he got near, Ranboo hissed at him, his mouth now mutated and black. Any part of him that was previously white was overturned to black.

“Ranboo, listen to me, you need to get out of the snow.” Ranboo roared in his face. Technoblade wasn’t easily scared, but he’s felt the way Ranboo does. Like a monster. He was probably one of the only people who understood what that felt like. To be shunned, thrown away because you were different.

“Please, come out of the snow.” Ranboo’s breath became low and raspy as he snarled at him. Inside of the beast that shined through, A small voice kept repeating the same phrase in his head, over and over again. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know” It repeatedly cried. Ranboo began to melt, even more, his face was dripping like goop onto the ground. Techno slowly took the blazer that Ranboo had left behind and covered his head with it. “Don’t sweat it, Ranboo. It’s okay now.” From behind, Phil was trying his best to walk through the deep snow to get to them.

Ranboo let out a final cry before his mouth morphed shut. He fainted into Techno's arms, pushing him down a bit. In his frail little voice, Ranboo said “I don’t know why I did it. I don’t know why I have it. I don’t know where I am…” Techno patted his back, pulling him through the snow. “You’re home now, Theseus. You’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooh one of my rare 'post during a school night' chapters woooh
> 
> I actually wrote this 5 days ago, I just never had the time to copy and paste it from my school pc.  
> It's a little scuffed, but I'm too lazy to fix it :)  
> I have another one I wrote but I'm gonna save that one for later


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, time to pull out my writing shit now >:)
> 
> we start off with a short shot, tomorrow will be big I promise

Tubbo and Ranboo sat by the beach, watching the waves crash and topple over one another. The salty breeze filled their lungs with every breath, a refreshing sense of calm coming with it. Ranboo sat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap. Tubbo was leaning back, more casual, with his hands behind him and holding him up. They both stared off into the horizon, watching the black turn to purple as the sun rose. As the orange peaked over, Tubbo took a really deep breath in and out.

They weren’t there to hang out, they were up all night working on the nukes. They were so tired while working, but now they were wide awake with nothing to do. Ranboo sort of found Tubbo simply sitting there alone.

“Ranboo, where do you live?” Tubbo questioned, not making eye contact. Ranboo turned to him, a little surprised. He wasn’t sure how to answer such an out of nowhere question. “W-well, I live here.” Tubbo shook his head. “No, you don’t.” He paused, dropping his arms from behind him, and slipped onto the sand.

Ranboo’s hands began to shake as he worried that Tubbo would find out that he lives with the one who caused the fall of L’manburg. That would be awkward. “Uhm, I-I don’t know what you mean.” Tubbo eyed him suspiciously as Ranboo tried his hardest not to show his eclair for a moral backbone. Tubbo gave in with a defeated sigh. “Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

They both looked back to the sun, as the light gently brushed their eyes. Tubbo looked back at Ranboo, watching his emerald green and candy red eyes glisten in the light before them. He was special. Not just the fact he was half enderman and half god knows what, it was because he was truly special. Optimistic, outstanding, well kept, everything Tubbo dreamed to be.

If only they saw the man he was behind his mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, IT'S THE BIG BOY CHAPTER I PROMISED :D
> 
> This is a story based on an au thing where everything is destroyed, Phill and Techno are dead, and Ranboo makes The Lost City of Mizu out of Eret's museum.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ranboo sat slumped over on the bench, looking out into the endless pit that surrounded him. He clenched the grey cape that was draped over his shoulders, his head baring the crown his best friend once wore. His face, tear-streaked, was battered with dirt and gunpowder. His voice rang out in pain and agony as he screamed and yelled out. Everything, gone. 

This was worse than the first time and the second time combined. This time, everyone was dead. This time, he was the only one left. Ranboo pulled the crown, hand shaking violently. Technoblade gave this to him, the last gift he’d ever receive from him. The gems shone so brightly in the sunset that was laid out before him. 

“Why?” Ranboo’s now hoarse throat squeaked. “Why did I have to stay? Why couldn’t it have been me? Why does this have to hurt so much? Why couldn't they have chosen people?” His fists tightened around Philza’s cape as he set the crown back upon his head. His heart ached terribly when he thought of them. His family. 

He felt a cold breeze pass him, but he was so in the moment, he almost didn’t notice. Almost. Ranboo turned around, looking around frantically. He got up off the bench and looked behind the tree that blocked his view and for a second, just a second, he saw them. And maybe, just for a millisecond, he thought it was all a bad dream and they came home. 

“Phil? Techno?” His eyes felt hot as the tears began to fall. The elder one opened his arms to him and so did the piglet. Ranboo wanted the fall right into their arms, breathing in Philza’s scent of fresh pine and honey and Techno’s scent of sweat and blood. He wanted to be held, to be told it’s okay, to be told he’s loved. He longed to feel Phil’s loving gaze and laugh at Technoblade's strained voice as he screamed whenever a baby zombie appeared. Ranboo wanted to go back home, see Carl and all his pets. To tear down the comfort room and make a space to spend time with them. He wanted, no, needed things to go back to normal. 

But, when he blinked, they were gone. Gone for good. 

Ranboo could feel himself crumble. His legs gave in as he fell to his knees, sobbing. His yells turned into loud enderman screams. Purple tears leaked out of his eyes and they wouldn’t stop. After 10 or 15 minutes, he sang out into the emptiness that sat before him. 

“I heard there was a special place. Where men could go, and emancipate the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.” Ranboo inhaled shakily. His lungs burned and told him to stop, but he pushed on. He carried himself up and into what used to be his home, now riddled with lost memories and lost hope. 

As he neared the museum, his voice got louder and louder. “This place was real, you needn't fret!” His legs picked up speed as he got closer and closer to Eret’s museum. “With Wilbur Tommy-” Ranboo’s voice cracked at Tommy, stopping himself before he broke down again. “Tubbo, and Eret!” 

His voice rang out into the empty halls. He stumbled through the rooms, setting his satchel down in a dark space. Inside were books, written by him. He set each book in different rooms, all for each one of the SMP members. All the while, he continued to sing. 

As time passed, the museum grew. Ranboo finished Eret’s work, his symphony, and made it his own. He took care of it, making it his new home. He added the bench with the jukebox, along with a memorial for everyone’s pets. As he grew older, his memory faded, only remembering small bits and pieces. He almost forgot the L’manburg anthem. 

As he finished setting the books into their designated rooms, he sang the anthem one last time. “It’s a very big and not blown up L’man-” He grabbed a book, the title reading ‘Technoblade’. He rummaged through the bag to find Phil’s, Wilbur’s and Schlatt's books left. “-burg.” He held the ‘Technoblade’ book to his heart. A smile spread as he looked to the ceiling. 

“My L’manburg, my L’manburg. My L’manburg, my L’ma-a-an…” Ranboo opened the book to reveal a picture with him, Techno, and Philza. He missed them like hell. Tears dripped down as he squeaked the last note. “...burg.” 

He finished Wilbur’s symphony. He told everyone’s story and made one for his own at the same time. Though his memories faded and it scared him, he learned to let them go. Even the good ones. Ranboo’s legacy outlived him, and he made sure that everyone else did too. Though, he did see a few new books laying around, signed only with ‘K’... 


	6. Chapter 6

Today, the sun shined lightly, allowing a breeze that was not too cold to flow softly. Standing out in the sun was Ranboo, tapping the ground impatiently. He was waiting for Fundy to meet him up at the front doors. 

He shifted his footing as he looked out into the sea of children that surrounded him. Ranboo looked down at his watch, checking the time. 8:56. 4 more minutes before the bell rang and he’d get trampled by the other students. Out of nowhere, he saw a ginger-haired furry’s head poke out from the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ranboo pushed through the crowd, repeating the same ‘sorry’ and ‘oops! Excuse me!’ and ‘My bad.’ He bumped into a pink-haired 6’3 boy who was mid-sentence before Ranboo crashed into him. 

“Oh-I’m sorry, sir!” He stuttered, looking back at him. The boy turned back to him, confused. He chuckled and waved. “Don’t sweat it.” Before Ranboo could say anything more, the bell rang and he was gone.

Fundy eventually caught up with him, panting ridiculously.

“Dude, can you shrink at least one foot?” He barked, breathing heavily. Ranboo shrugged and walked him through the halls. They had 2 of the same classes then split up until lunch, so passing would be pretty easy. All they had to do was get through the day.

Fundy seemed eager for the class to start, skipping as he sped through the halls. He was supposed to show Ranboo around, but he was too excited to point out the teachers and actually take the time to greet them. Ranboo wasn’t sure what was going on today, but Fundy looked too into his own mind so he didn’t bother him.

It was 12:50 pm, 10 minutes before lunch and Ranboo was sitting at the far right of the class, taking a test. The class was as quiet as a mouse, focusing intently on the test. For the remaining 5 minutes, the tests began to trickle down onto the teacher’s desk, with only 5 more people left doing the test.

Ranboo counted down the seconds, yearning for the day to end already. Lunch was basically the halfway point in the school day, so it was so reassuring to see the clock nearing the 1. Just 3 more minutes.

“Alright, since the class is ending, I will need you all to clean up your desks.” The teacher’s voice called, gaining the attention of the students. He stood up and walked over to the door, hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be gone for a minute. Wilbur, you’re in charge.” Ranboo, along with his classmates, turned to Will, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed on the desk. 

He gave a two-finger salute. “Yessir.” The teacher rolled his eyes and left. The moment the adult was far enough away, the whole class began talking like crazy. Everyone but Ranboo. His eyes were still glued on the clock.

10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5-

“Ranboo?” A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around to a girl who he’d not noticed before. The girl had her short hair tied back in a ponytail, the bright and vibrant hot pink color very noticeable.

“O-oh, heeeyy… Niki, right?” The girl nodded with a smile. She handed him a note and immediately sat back down in her seat. He opened the piece of paper and read the contents.

“Hey tall kid, you’re friends with Fundy, right? At lunch, follow him to our table.”v 

\- Wilby

The teacher opened the door the moment the bell chimed. As the kids rose to walk down, Wilbur pulled Ranboo aside. 

“You got the note, right?” he nodded, not making eye contact.

\---

“So, you have who next period?” Fundy asked as the two shuffled through the lunch line. The lunchroom buzzed with kids, talking, laughing, being loud. Ranboo didn’t do well with loud noises, so Fundy loaned him his earphones. He always kept one out to talk to Fundy. 

“Uhm, I have Ms.Cupcakes,” Ranboo replied. “And Mr. Minecraft for last.” 

The two continued the talk about the class until they reached the table. Ranboo didn’t know it was the ‘cool kids’ table.

And sat right across from him was the same pink-haired kid he bumped into. His breath hitched in his throat as they made eye contact. Even Fundy’s voice couldn’t break their gaze. “I’m gonna go sit with 5up and the others. See you last period, bud!” 

“H-hey, I’ve…” Ranboo’s throat croaked. The kid cracked a smile. “Seen you before? Yeah, we bumped into each other this morning. Techno. And you are…?” “Ranboo.” Techno nodded and turned back to Wilbur and… a child? No, that was… Tommy, or at least he hoped it was.

Ranboo continued to stare at Techno, taking in his beauty. He wasn’t attracted to him, he just couldn’t stop staring. His taffy pink hair that was long and thin, tied up in a ponytail at all times, his iron-grey eyes that shined in the light whenever he looked down. His face, though scared, was a beautiful buttermilk-or maybe shortbread- tan with an emerald green earring that swung when he turned his head. His shirt, a bone-white, fit like a glove on his long body. And his hands-stop. He had to mentally tell himself to stop.

Ranboo knew it was rude to stare, so why did he keep doing it? He stuffed his nose into his book, trying to draw his eyes away from Techno. Easier said than done. Soon enough, it was time to head off and Techno was gone, but not before giving Ranboo one more look that made his head spin.

“Oi! Ranboo!” A cheerful voice called from beside him. “I’m Tubbo, and that’s Tommy! How do you do?” Ranboo smiled through his mask, walking through the halls. “We’ve got your next period, so come follow us! We’ll take you there!”

\---

Last period. Ranboo traveled up the stairs with Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy. They were greeted at the door by Mr. Minecraft and a warm smile. “Good evening kiddos!” 

“Phil!” Fundy and Tubbo gave him a big, great hug before heading inside, Tommy and Techno gave him a fistbump, and Ranboo tried to shuffle inside. Too bad he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Phil stopped Ranboo dead in his tracks, not noticing how huge he was. Ranboo towered over him, casting an eerie shadow over him. “U-um, Hello, I’m Mr. Minecraft. I’ll be your tech teacher for this year. Welcome to my class... Ranboo.”

As Philza began to teach, Ranboo felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned in his seat a full 90 degrees and looked behind him only to see Niki, the girl from 4th period. She slid a note into Ranboo’s hand and carefully and quietly, he began to unwrap it.

“Hey, it’s me! Glad to see you again! I just wanted to say hi before we leave for the dorms. Hope to see you in mine!”

\- N. Nihachu :)

On the other side of the paper, Ranboo scribbled down his response.

“Wait, we have assigned dorms?”

\- Ranboo

“Yeah, you didn’t know? It’s 10 to a house.”

\- N. Nihachu

“I had no clue, but thanks for letting me know!”

\- Ranboo

Handing it back to Niki, he turned back to Mr. Minecraft who didn’t suspect a thing. So, not only does he have to deal with classes, he has roommates. Great.

\---

As the end of the day rolled around the corner, everyone got really excited about who was going down to who’s house. Everyone but Ranboo. He was dreading the moment the Principal would come over the intercoms. 

“Hello students, this is Vice-principal Dan here coming straight from the office! There are no new bus announcements so far, so why don’t we get right to the part everyone’s waiting for: house assignments!” The kids in the class cheered while Ranboo sulked in his chair.

“So, going in House Cupcakes is-” Ranboo couldn’t take this stress. He pushed his noise-canceling earphone in and turned the music up.

“And, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, Clay Dream, Niki Nihachu, Harvey TapL, Skeppy, Bad B. Halo, George N. Found, Sapnap, and Ranboo Live will be in House Minecraft. Please report to Philza Minecraft, room 224.” A few groans were heard from the other end of the class.

Niki tapped on his shoulder to grab his attention. He took an earbud out to hear her say, “We’re in the same house!”

“Oh c’mon! I don’t even know Mr. Stampy!” Tommy cried from the front of the class. Tubbo, comforting him replied, “Oh, that’s okay Tommy. As long as we’re together!” Ranboo looked around and spotted Technoblade, stared back. Techno nodded up as a form of saying hello and returned to Tommy, trying to get him to shut up.

Philza, getting the class silent, walked his group to the office. They waved Tommy and Tubbo goodbye as they headed off to Mr. Stampy’s class. As they neared the office, a few kids that he assumed were called to them joined their bunch. But he didn’t see Fundy.

Using his height to his advantage, he scanned the area, looking for the ginger-haired gremlin. “Ranboo!” His neck snapped to the voice. Fundy was waving goodbye from a different group as they left. He waved back, a bit disappointed he couldn’t stick with him like they’d say they’d do. 

\---

They arrived at their destination, just a few miles away from the school. As Phil pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park, the kids piled out, Ranboo being the last to leave. Phil stepped out of the car and guided the students to their rooms. 

They all split into two groups of 5 to fit in the two rooms. Ranboo, Wilbur, Sapnap, Niki, and TapL were assigned to one room while the others, Dream, Techno, Skeppy, Bad, and George, were left with the other one.

Ranboo followed them in and got situated in their beds. The bedroom had 2 sets of bunk beds and a regular twin-sized bed. Niki and TapL called the top bunks and Ranboo was forced to take the twin mattress that kinda just laid there on the floor, so Wilbur and Sapnap took the bottom bunks. 

Phil poked his head in from the hallway for a second. “Hey, your stuff is gonna arrive tomorrow, so don’t worry about clothes and such.” They nodded in unison.

Once Phil finally left to go finish up some teacher things he had to do, Sapnap sighed noisily and collapsed onto his bed. Wilbur chuckled, confused.

“What’s up with you, huh?” Sapnap lifted his head. “I'm just so tired. Today was draining.” He groaned. Everyone agreed with nods and grunts. 

“Well, it’s not all that bad, ya big baby.” Dream opened the door, leaning on the door frame. The green sweater he was wearing before was replaced with a plain white t-shirt. “You’re just mad you’re not with Karl.”

Sapnap huffed, arms crossed. Bad walked in, sitting down next to Sapnap to comfort him. “It’s alright Pandas, I’m sure they miss you.” 

“Easy for you to say, you have Skeppy,” TapL remarked, butting into the conversation. “Yeah, but-” Bad started before being interrupted by the creaking door. 

Techno poked his head in. “Can you guys shut up? Like, for once?” he commented before leaving. TapL, Wilbur, and Dream seemed amused while everyone else rolled their eyes and went back to talking about who they wish they were with or what was their favorite part of the day. 

“Hey, Ranboo? Who did you want to be with?” Niki asked, putting Ranboo in the spotlight. His eyes lifted to see everyone looking at him. “U-Uhm, I guess, I wanted to be with Fundy. What house did he go to?” 

TapL sat up. “He got put in Cupcakes’ house, along with Puffy, Schlatt, Jack, Quig, Time, Hannah, Connor, Minx, and Ant. Venom, not Frost.” Ranboo frowned a bit. He hadn’t heard of any of the people he listed. 

Sapnap winced. “He’s with J. Shlatt, Connor, and Minx? He’s done for.” They all laughed heartily while Ranboo fiddled with his thumbs. 

By now, everyone who was in the other bedroom had flipped to theirs. People were sitting on the floor, on beds, anywhere they could find comfortable. 

“So, where’s Ant Frost?” Bad chirped. Wilbur rolled over to his side to face Bad from across the room. “He’s got Stampy, along with-.” Techno, who was leaning on the wall next to the door, finished the thought. “Tommy, Tubbo, Punz, Ponk, Sam, and uhhhh…” He trailed off, seeming to forget who was left. 

“A6d, Quackity, Karl-” Dream was going to finish, but Sapnap shot straight up. “BIG Q GOT KARL???” The room exploded with laughter, while Sapnap fell back into a fetal position, facing the wall. 

Ranboo looked around the room, seeing the smiling faces, them all getting along and he felt welcome. He felt like this year would be okay. He would be okay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A SHIP POST*
> 
> Ranboo IS NOT IN ANY WAY attracted to Techno.  
> Think of it like Corpse and Sykkuno. Corpse is straight, but won't hesitate to call a man pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the 6th chapter :)

The kids spent the rest of the night karaoking, talking, and when the clock hit 5 am, they were out. 

Philza, stepping over the arms and legs sprawled on the floor and opened the blinds. “Alright, guys! Get up, breakfast is ready and your stuff is here!” Groans filled the room as they reluctantly woke up from their slumber. 

Ranboo was the first one up, followed by Bad, Techno, and Dream. Since the four of them don’t sleep, they were already awake. 

“Oh, y’all already up?” Phil turned his head. Techno scoffed and rolled his eyes, saying, “You know why I’m up.” He pointed behind him to the other group, still sleeping. “They kept me up all night with their singing and talking and whatever.”

Phill laughed, shaking his head. He looked out to the other kids in the bedroom. “I gave them beds and two separate rooms and they still fall asleep in one.” Dream, looking at Techno with a sly smile.”You thinking what I’m thinking?” Techno nodded, looking to the kitchen. 

The two, out of spite, grabbed two pans and bashed them together while walking into the room. Phil ran over and closed the door behind them to trap the sound in there.

Cries of pain could be heard from the bedroom, followed by sleepy kids walking out. “Technoooooo!” Wilbur whined. “I thought you were my frieeeeennnd!” “That was before the fact you kept strumming your fricken’ guitar!” Techno snapped back. Will whimpered and staggered over to the pile of bags. 

Some kids stopped to stretch, some to talk, and grabbed their bags to start unpacking. 

Dream didn’t have much, just a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, just the average amount of stuff you bring. Same with most of the guys. Or, the guys in the second bedroom. The first one though, they really had packed a lot.

They all individually created their own spaces within the room, dividing it all equally amongst them. Each space had a different aura to it. Niki’s space had a more soft and cute aroma to it with little led light strung above her, while Sapnap had an American feel with a little Texan flag on it.

Wilbur only had his guitar, a picture of an egg and pigeon, and a picture of Niki tapped on the wall.

TapL’s area had a depressing picture of him getting demonetized and some pictures of him and his friends at Hypixel Park after MCM went down. 

Ranboo just had a few pictures of his enderman friends, his books, glasses, and a ring that he and Fundy wore all the time. 

In the other room, the only people who had really packed were Skeppy, Bad, and George.

After getting ready for the day and eating their breakfast, they all flooded out the doors to meet up with their friends in the other houses, go to the park, or just hang. Everyone, but Techno. He just sat alone on a chair, reading Sun Tzu. Why he had glasses on was beyond Phil.

He pulled up a seat beside him, peeking over his book. “Whatcha doing?” Phil asked in a child’s voice. Techno, unamused, answered, “Sun Tzu.” He turned away from Philza, obviously not wanting to talk. “Hey, buddy, what’s up? You’ve been acting off today.” Phil pressured. Techno scrunched up his shoulder and his nails dug into the book. “Everything’s fine.”

Phil put his hand gently onto Technoblade, pulling him a bit back to face him, but he pushed him away. Something was up.

“Techno, you know you can talk to me, right?” Phil smiled, hoping to get a reaction from him. Nothing. Techno huffed his reply and went back to reading. Phil sunk back into his seat, slowly descending into an awkward silence.

This happened too often. They weren’t as close as they were when Technoblade was a kid. Or even a year ago. Maybe he was pushing away because he’s a teenager, maybe he’s in a bad mood. Whatever it was, Phil felt guilty. For nothing. 

“Did you… have another nightmare?” Techno shifted in his seat and turned his head just enough for Phil to see his eyes. His smile returned and he opened his arms to scoop Technoblade up into a hug. He melted in his arms as all of his bottled-up anger and sadness flowed out.

“Phil, they’re getting worse,” Techno whispered. Philza patted his back, reassuringly. “They keep asking for blood, Phil and I can’t-” Techno’s voice cracked mid-sentence and he gripped Phil’s coat harder.

“Shh, it’s okay, mate. It’s okay.” Phil cooed in his ear. Techno sniffled quietly, a little chuckle leaving his throat. “How are you such an understanding person, Philza?” Phil rubbed his back slowly. “You bring out the father in me, Techno.” That’s when the door opened.

“Hey, Phi-” Ranboo began before noticing the moment the two were having. He awkwardly stood in silence. Techno, the first to realize his existence, immediately pulled away and got up to leave. “Sorry about that, Ranboo. I’ll be out in a second.” then Ranboo remembered why he was there in the first place. To pick Techno up.

As soon as the door closed, Phil got up and rushed over the Ranboo, pulling him aside. “What are you doing here?” He questioned, visibly startled. “I-I’m sorry Phil, Wilbur wanted me to get Techno and I was going to ask you where he w-”

“I’m ready.” Techno finished as he walked up to Ranboo. He was in his casual wear; shorts, a thin sweater over a white t-shirt. He had a long earring that had an emerald green gem attached to the end. The same one he had on at school.

Now that he mentions it, Phil has one too. Techno grabbed Ranboo’s long arm and pulled him out the door. “Bye Phil, see you late-wOAH!” Ranboo called out from the doorway. Phil followed them out, watching them load up into the car and pull out of the parking lot. With a wave and a shout goodbye, they were gone. And he was alone.

\--

Techno and Ranboo pull up to the park and hop off. A few yards away were Wilbur, Tommy, and the gang with a few new faces. Still holding his arm, Techno yanked Ranboo out and onto the grass to join them.

“Techno! Good to see you!” Niki greeted him with a big hug followed by Wilbur. “Blade!” Tommy and Tubbo called with a wave. After returning the wave, he greeted the others.

“Oh, and this is Ranboo. Ranboo, this is everyone.” Techno pointed out person by person, tell him their names and what they’re like. “That’s Shlatt, he seems like a bad guy, but he’s actually a bad guy. He’s kinda gay, religious but not the annoying type, the funny type. Actually super smart. That’s Minx, she has a thing for Shlatt’s rude comments, I don’t know why. Irish, swears a lot and pretty loud.” Techno leaned over on his tippy toes to find someone. He points out to a little group of kids a far way away from them. “That’s Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy’s rude, loud, and an idiot. Tubbo is nice, polite and a tiny bit chaotic. That’s Big Q, he’s friends with Shlatt, he’s in a poly relationship with Karl and Sapnap, and he’s been after me since freshman year. He’s also studying to be a lawyer.” They walk around some more, pointing out and talking about people. He got introduced to Connor, Puffy, Ant Frost, Velvet, Ant Venom, and got to know more about the people he already met.

After the tour, Techno went to go sit down when Ranboo tapped his shoulder. “T-Techno, you’ve introduced me to so many people and had me get to know them, but I don’t know much about you.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Techno sighed, stopping in his tracks. “Perhaps. Very well then, hello, I am Technoblade. I am the leader of the fencing team, I suck at French, and that ruined my GPA, and I’d like to think I’m friends with a good amount of people in this school. Plus the teachers.”

“Like Phil?” Ranboo blurted out without realizing it. Techno paused, processing and questioning whether or not to answer. “I… Well, Phil is more like a father figure to me than a friend.” Techno replied, uncomfortable.

“He’s a good man, isn’t he?” Ranboo laughed. “Yeah, yeah no you’re right.” Techno cackled lightly until they fell into an inescapable silence. Luckily for both of them, Wilbur and Fundy came bouncing up to them. “Ranboo, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Fundy exclaimed as he pulled Ranboo away from the others. Rambo turned back to Techno to say goodbye, but he was gone.

\--

“So, how was your day?” Fundy asked as they all sat down in a group for lunch. Fundy had some Sate with a side of french fries and mayo. Seated around them were 5up, Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity. They all were talking, having a good time, enjoying the lovely Saturday afternoon. Or, at least they thought it would be.

It started with a drop. Just a small one. Right on Fundy’s head. He almost didn’t feel it. Then on 5up’s sweater. Then on everyone.

The rain came with no warning and no mercy.

People were diving under trees, using sweaters to cover themselves, anything they could possibly do to avoid the rain. A lot of people were annoyed by the rain, especially Ranboo.

He was packing as fast as he could. He hated the rain. His skin felt like it was on fire every time the feeling of water ever touched him. No one else but Fundy knew that, so to everyone else, Ranboo was overreacting.

Fundy threw a blanket over him and led him to the car. After they got everyone into the cars they rode in on, they all stopped to catch their breath. In Fundy’s car sat Ranboo, Wilbur, Niki, TapL, and Skeppy, all winded. Out of nowhere, TapL began to cackle just a bit which nudged Skeppy to start giggling, followed by Wilbur’s chuckling, with a little hint of Fundy’s snickers. Soon, all 4 of them were full-on laughing as they covered themselves up in blankets and towels. Niki joined in soon enough, but Ranboo was in too much pain to even huff a laugh.

They all each pull up to the parking lots, say their goodbyes, and run up the steps to the doors. They all frantically knock, hoping to god the only person with the key was still there. To their surprise, he was.

The door opened with a creak and they all piled in. Dream shook the rain of his hair, getting it all over George and Techno. They groaned and rolled their eyes. Ranboo, covered in a blanket and went over to Phil, still in a bit of shock after ten wet, hungry and tired children ran over him.

“Phil, do you have the first aid?” Ranboo whimpered. “Uhhhh, yeah I think it’s in the cabinet.” He turned to grab it and guided Ranboo to the couch. He opened it up and took out a few bandages. “I’m gonna need you to take off the blanket.” 

Hesitantly, Ranboo pulled it off and showed Phil the burns on his skin. His jaw dropped to the floor. “‘MATE, WHAT HAPPENED?!” He shouts, gaining the attention of the other kids. They peer out from their rooms and gasp. Wilbur and Dream rush over, grabbing some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. Phil, worried for Ranboo’s life, was rubbing the alcohol on the burns while saying… something. Ranboo’s vision began to blur and his hearing faded as he looked around the room. And just like that, he was out.

\--

The second Phill saw him close his eyes, his heart dropped. Pulling Ranboo up, he barked orders at people while others panicked. Niki and Bad were in charge of explaining everything to the medics, Wilbur and Dream were helping Phil keep Ranboo as awake as possible, Techno, Skeppy, and everyone else was getting everyone they knew was around Ranboo. 

When the paramedics arrived, Niki and Bad explained everything and piled into the ambulance with Phil. The whole ride there was them tell the medics how the rain must have been burning his skin. They were hesitant, but they believed them.

After an hour in the hospital, Ranboo finally woke up. His eyelashes fluttered and his hearing returned to normal. He looked around to see Philza, Niki, and Fundy seated in the room. Phil was asleep, Fundy was eating while talking to Niki. Fundy was known to stress eat or drink.

“Fun..dy? Niki? Where am I?” Ranboo attempted to lift himself up, but his arms felt so weak. He groaned in pain as his senses returned. Niki came over slowly and scratched beside him. Her gentle smile soothed Ranboo while Fundy was frantically trying to wake up Philza. “Hey, Ranboo, it’s okay, you’re in the hospital right now. You’ll be fine.” She gently caressed his head, her soft warm hands easing his pain. 

Phil, finally awake, stumbled over to the bed on the other side of him. “Hey mate, you okay? You gave us quite the sca-'' Fundy collapsed onto the bed, arms wrapped around Ranboo. “I’m so so so so so so so so so SO SORRY!” Fundy blurted, not knowing his knee was in Ranboo’s leg. Resisting the urge to scream, Ranboo shoved Fundy off, causing him to crash directly into Philza.

“I said I was sorry!” Fundy called from the floor. Phil pushed Fundy off him and got back up with a grunt of pain. “Fundy, you could’ve killed me!” Phil barked. Fundy growled. “I forgot you were sooooo old.” He sneered. Before Phil could come up with a come-back, Ranboo whined. “Guys, stop fighting. I’m on my deathbed after all.” He whimpered gloomily. 

Niki gasped a bit. “No! Don’t say that Ranboo!” Fundy rose up from the floor. He took a seat on the bed next to Ranboo. “Niki, this never happened before though. This was the first time he was actually hurt by water.” Ranboo nodded. He felt his eyelids become heavy and finally he fell back into a deep sleep. He could hear the faint sounds of a nurse opening the door and telling them to leave. Ranboo didn’t want them to, but he was too tired to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't a story, but I just wanted to tell everyone who reads my stories and adds a kudos that I am so happy that people enjoy what I write

I know I don't update consistently, but I'm trying my best and I'm so happy that yall have been patient with me.

I have a big chapter that might be done by next week, so stay tuned for that!

Once again, thank you, guys! Even if 268 might not seem like a lot, it means the world to me. If you guys would like to follow me, my Twitter is @omega_tomato

Okay, bye and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN MY COMMENTS NOW >:(

The next day was Sunday. The rain had stopped and exasperated overnight, so everyone went out again (after checking the weather), and planned a dinner at 8:30. Until then, they take turns checking on Ranboo. The first to go is Phil, followed by Fundy, Wilbur, Bad, Techno, then Phil takes over for the night.

Since Phil was out of the house, everyone wasn’t doing anything at all. No chores, no laundry, nothing. No one was going to make them do it. And besides, they were drained after yesterday, so they deserved a break, right?

Bad definitely did not.

“Alright, guys! Up, up, up! Time to get our work done!” He cheered as people rolled out of their beds. The first group out the door was Dream. They yawned and stretched, changed, and were out in 10 minutes. The other group was… asleep.

Niki, being the first up, climbed down from the bunk and got ready for the day. As soon as she opened the door, Bad was in her face and almost pushed her backward.

“WoAH!” She exclaimed and stumbled back. Bad, started, tried to catch her. “I am so sorry Niki! I didn’t see you there!” He laughed. A meek groan came from Niki’s bunk, followed by a snore. Bad, straightening up, turned on his microphone.

“WAKE. U-” Suddenly, he got slammed by a pillow from above. “SHUT. UP.” TapL, being the one who committed the crime, yelled from his bed. Niki and Sapnap burst into laughter and giggles as Bad tries to collect himself. He mumbled something under his breath before leaving the room.

Wilbur swung his feet over the bed and stretched along with Sapnap. After 10 more minutes, they all walked out together. TapL, the last one to exit, got the death glare from Bad. He raised his hands, pretending to be scared. 

“Alright, guys! Time to fix this place up! Yesterday was a mess, so today, we need to make this place spotless for Phil.” He clapped his hands together, eager to start. Everyone else, however, was not as enthusiastic as he was.

“Why do we have to do the work if you’re the one who wants to do it so bad?” Skeppy whined, followed by mumbles of agreement. “What a perfect question, Skeppy!” Bad chirped. “It’s because we are one member short and it’ll take a lot longer to clean without someone taller than us.”

Dream, Wilbur, and Techno raise their hands simultaneously. “We’re tall.” Bad’s smile widened, obviously onto something. “Why, of course! That’s why I’ll be splitting you into teams!” Groans echo throughout the room. Dream nodded a little, following along with Bad’s plan. “Wait guys, Bad has a point. If we work as teams, then it won't take too long to finish things. But,” Dream crossed his arms. “Who’s up against who?”

“Oh, it’s Wilbur’s team, which will consist of… Techno, Dream, George, and TapL, against mine.”

\--

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Phil was watching Ranboo peacefully sleep. It was so early in the morning and Ranboo had been up all night, sleepwalking. Phil shook his head slowly, rubbing Ranboo’s cheek. “You give me so much trouble. I love ya, mate.”

Ranboo shuffled around in the bed, eyelids lifting slowly. Phil pulled his hand away as Ranboo was quickly becoming fully continuous and turned back around to Phil. “Phil...? I’m still here?” He whispered meekly.

“Hey, hey, hey mate. Go back to sleep, no need to stay up. You need your body to heal.” Phil put his hands on Ranboo’s shoulders and lightly pushed him down back into a lying position. “Phil, my head… it hurts so baad…” He croaked. ‘Huh, Phil thought to himself. ‘His complaint kind of sounds like Techno…’ “It’s okay, mate. I’m here.” Phill cooed reassuringly. He swept the hair out of Ranboo’s eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

A nurse opened the door slowly and peeked inside. “Excuse me, I’ve gotta give the patient their shots.” The nurse smiled as she nervously passed Philza. He grabbed his satchel and swung it over his shoulder. “Nah, you’re fine. I was just on my way out, Kristen.” Phil responded before slipping out the door.

Out in the waiting room was Fundy, worriedly tapping the ground with his foot. Once he spotted Phil, he jumped up from his seat. “Is he okay?” He frantically asked. “Yes, he’s fine, Fundy. The doctor said it’ll take 2 to 3 weeks to heal though.” He replied, seating Fundy back down.

Fundy’s ears drooped and stuck out his bottom lip. “I won't be able to see my best friend at school anymore!” He whimpered. Philza reached over with one arm and grabbed Fundy by the shoulder. He slowly rubbed it and allowed him to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. “It’s alright, mate. He’s a strong kid. Besides, time flies by, so he’ll be out in no time, m’kay?” Reluctantly, Fundy nodded.

“Come on, let’s go home and hand off the visit to Wilbur,” Phil said, patting Fundy’s leg. They both exited the hospital after saying one final goodbye to Ranboo and got chicken nuggets on the way home.

\--

Back at the house, the two teams were still trying to clean the house. One was on laundry and the other was on dishes. They were taking their time at first, waiting around, talking, working as a team, until a notification dinged on Wilbur and Techno’s phones. They both gasp and turn to the other team.

“He’s coming back in 2 hours!” They shout. Everyone got up, alarmed. Bad stared back at them, wide-eyed. “I thought they were staying for another hour?!” He gasped. Everyone was suddenly buzzing around, looking for things to do before Philza get’s back. They were sorting things, resorting to things, folding clothes, drying dishes, taking out the trash, just to do something.

Bad and Wilbur calculated the time it would take to do everything and realized they didn’t have enough time left. “What are we going to do?” Badboyhalo racked his head for ideas. After a few seconds, Wilbur pipped up. “The clothes won’t take too long, since it’s been two days, right?” Bad nodded. “And the same with the trash. That should take us about an hour and 30 minutes. If we all work on folding, then that’ll be ten, and since we have been working on the dishes the whole time, that’ll be about 20 minutes to finish. Sounds good?” Bad nodded. “Good.”

“Laundry duty, fold the clothes later, and help with the dishes. Garbage duty, finish up, and do the clothes. Dishes, keep doing what you’re doing!” Wilbur and Bad marched around the house, making sure people did their jobs. “Remember guys, it’s for the communi- I mean, Phil!” Wilbur stuttered.

Eventually, they finished the laundry and the trash and as they polish off the last of the dishes, someone knocked on the door. Bad and Wilbur turn to the clock then to each other. 12:27. Exactly 2 hours after they started. Wilbur slowly reached for the keys and unlocked the door ever so carefully.

Phil nudged the door open with his knuckle. “Uh, hello kids.” Everyone sighed, almost annoyed, and slumped back to their bedrooms. They were exhausted. Wilbur, Bad, being the only ones still up, walked over to Phil. “Alright, we’re ready to head to the hospital.”

Phil, however, shook his head. “We still have 2 more hours.” He laughed. Wilbur and Bad were shattered. They thought they would be done in time to visit. Bad threw his hand to the air, obviously angry, and stormed off to his room while Wilbur fell back onto the couch, curled up into a fetal position, and laid there, hands over his face.

Philza collapsed onto his own bed and laid there, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, he couldn’t get his mind off that nurse. Kristen. “Kristen.” He murmured under his breath. He was so caught up in his head he didn’t even notice Techno walk in.

“If I may ask, who is Kristen?” He asked jokingly. Phil rolled over to face him. “She’s uhhh… just a friend I met at the hospital. Nothing much.” Technoblade raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not to believe him. After a few moments of silence, Techno spoke up. “Well, good talk, I’m gonna go.” Phil cackled a bit and waved goodbye. “See ya, mate. I'm taking a nap.” He said, stretching. “Mind closing the door?” Throwing him a thumbs up, Techno slipped out of the room and closed the door.

\--

9 hours passed when Techno once again opened Phil’s door. He slowly walked up to the bed and lightly nudged Phil’s arm. He did that a couple of times before he actually woke up. “Uh-huh? Wha-who did that?” Philza lifted his head, clearly still half asleep. “Phil. It’s me, Techno.” He whispered to Phil. It took him a few seconds to process what he said. “Oh. What do you need?”

“I need the car, I’m heading to the hospital,” Techno whispered once again before slowly snatching the keys from the bedside table. Phil waved his hand up and down, telling him to shoo and leave him to sleep. Techno ran out as quietly as he possibly could and opened the front door. 

\--

“Ranboo?” Techno slowly edged the door open. Awaited him was a wide-awake Ranboo, reading a novel called ‘The Other World: The Story of the Nether’. Techno smiled a little. He’d been reading that book too. He walked over and sat down on a chair right next to him. “Hey.”

Without looking up from the book, Ranboo replied. “Hey.” Techno pointed to the book. “‘The Other World’, huh? I’m reading that one too.” Ranboo looked up and turned the book over. He chuckled, staring at the cover for a second. “Yeah, I’ve been waiting to read this for a while. I’m on chapter 6, what about you?” Ranboo locked eyes with Techno for a second, waiting for a response. ‘Chapter 5???? How long has he been reading that book??’ “Uhm, I’m on 5.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh.” Ranboo stuck a bookmark into the book and set it aside. “I don’t want to read ahead of you. It’s more fun together, right?”

Techno chuckled, nodding. This kid was something else. “Why are you so awake? I thought you’d be tired by now.” Ranboo shook his head. “Phil and the nurses made sure I slept enough today, so now I’m not tired.” Techno looked at him confused. “Phil was getting a lot of calls from the hospital that I was sleepwalking and they decided to have me sleep during the day.”

“It’s gonna be a hard habit to break when you get out of here.” Techno chuckled. Ranboo laughed along before they went back to silence. “Hey, Ranboo?” Techno nervously spoke, breaking the silence. He rubbed the back of his neck more, opening his mouth before closing it again. He wanted to tell Ranboo how much he wanted to know about him. He’s never been this passionate about anyone in his life (besides Philza). Techno never connected with a random kid he met at school and shared so much in common. They didn’t even have to say anything, he knows everything about him. He wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to say it. “What’s it like in here?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Ranboo chirped. He pushed himself up and sat facing forward. “So, you know how the nurse station is right in front of my room, right? Well, I can hear everything that goes on in there and trust me, a lot is going on.” Ranboo rambled on and on about the nurses, the food, the other patients, and everything he could think of. And Techno listened to it all.

It was 3:00 am when Techno’s eyes got heavy and yawned. He tried to push himself to stay up for Ranboo, but he eventually fell asleep on Ranboo’s hospital bed. “...And I told him, 'I don’t know what you’re even saying!’ and I uh…” He looked at Techno, curled up on the bed, and took up all the room. “Techno. Techno?” He nudged him with his finger.

Rambo decided he wasn’t in the mood for being squashed, so he called in a nurse and took Techno to the car. 

“See ya, Ranboo.” Techno yawned, stumbling out of the room. “Bye,” Ranboo whispered. He pulled the covers over him and sniffed the pillow Technoblade had been laying on. It still smelled like lemon and hibiscus. Just like him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been uploading, this month has been very, very busy for me. I promise next week, I'll post something.

Thanks for 400+ hits! It's been great writing this stuff and knowing people see it. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I stared this at 2 am so this is going to be short. If you have any ideas or recommendations, please tell me! I'm working to improve my writing style.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
